


Should Have been me

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Anniversary, Character Death, Dead Aiden, Dead Allison, Dead Boyd, Dead Erica, Dead People, Dead Scott, Just Married, M/M, Married Couple, Sad Stiles, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The graveyard is dark and he has tripped and cut his hands at least five times, before he found his grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have been me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sterek week

"I hate you so much" Stiles sobbed, his breath was coming out in short sharp puffs.

 

The night was one of the rare cold nights in Beacon Hills, he could see his breath in the air.

 

 

"Stupid, you were so stupid you thought nothing could hurt you because your the Alpha, we lost Erica and Boyd then Allison and Aiden its been a year since we lost you and I keep expecting to see you pull a Peter and come back from the dead" Stiles sobs continues.

 

"I feel so alone with out you, yeah I have my Family the pack but they are just as broken as me they need you they need their Alpha back" Stiles shouts to the cold slab of marble that carries just a few words.

 

"Why did you have to save me? Why couldn't you let the bullet his me? The wolfs bane wouldn't have killed me" Stiles says tears still flowing freely their hasn't been a day in the past year where he hasn't been crying.

 

"I'm so sick of crying, I just want you back again" Stiles says.

 

"You don't know how much I wish you where here, As soon as you died the supernatural activity died with you, now all I do is work and go on with my life its like it never even happened" Stiles says gasping for breath he could feel a panic attack coming on.

 

It happened more often since he died.

 

"I thought I'd find you hear" He said making his way to sit besides Stiles.

 

"I knew you'd talk me out of coming if I told you" Stiles replies.

 

"Stiles you have to stop beating yourself up over his death he chose to save you, he wouldn't want you to beat yourself up" He tells Stiles and Stiles knows that it doesn't change the fact that he died because of him.

 

"It should have been me" Stiles sobs.

 

"But it wasn't Stiles, when he saved you he wanted you to live a normal life to be happy" He tried to reassure him.

 

"He never got to come to our wedding" Stiles cries "He never got to be my best man, He never got to hold out adopted baby girl and he never got to fall in love again" Stiles couldn't help but bury his face in his husbands neck.

 

"Stiles he loved you that's why he did it, that's why he saved you" He tries again to reassure Stiles but he isn't having it.

 

"He promised me we would be together forever" Stiles whispered.

 

The wind picked up and Stiles shivers.

 

"Derek?" Stiles says.

 

"Yeah?" His husband answers.

 

"Take me home?" He asks.

 

"Of course" Derek says standing and helping Stiles to his feet

 

"Bye Scott" Stiles says leaving a blood red rose on his grave.


End file.
